


Decorating

by Itme_nofaithleft



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itme_nofaithleft/pseuds/Itme_nofaithleft
Summary: Husbands Dan and Phil decorate for their first Christmas together in their new house.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Decorating

Phil was panting. God, he shouldn't be this exhausted from carrying a few boxes upstairs. Dan smiled at him gently from his spot on the floor where he was spreading the skirt around their tree.  
"Is that the last of them? " He asked softly, a wide smile on his face as he looked at him excitedly. This was their first Christmas in their new house. Their forever home. He was so excited to spend his first Christmas with Phil in their home.  
Phil gave a small Huff of breath and nodded, smiling at him as he caught his breath, "we have too many decorations, " He complained making Dan laugh softly and lean up to kiss him.  
"I told you I would have helped if you needed it. "  
"You had to carry the tree inside by yourself, and got sap on your favorite sweater. The least I can do is bring down the decorations, " Phil shook his head, laying a light kiss onto Dan's nose. Dan giggled softly, a noise that at one point would have embarrassed him to no end, but Phil had helped him to become so much more comfortable with himself over the past 14 years and he couldn't be bothered to care anymore.  
Dan pulled one of the boxes to him and opened it as Phil turned on some Christmas music. As piano music started playing, Phil reached down to pull out one of the many wreaths they had collected over the years. Dan seemed to find a new one he liked every year and Phil, unable to tell him no when he looked so excited, agreed to buy it for him.  
"You have way too many of these, " He teased him, smiling despite himself. Dan rolled his eyes at him, taking one out of the box himself.  
"There's plenty of doors to put them on now, " He told him, "we'll have a wonderful house full of pretty wreaths. " Phil snorted and shook his head, emptying out the rest of the wreaths to be hung up later.  
"I wish you'd be interested in like.... a new ornament every year instead of something so bulky. We'll have to buy a new box if you keep this up. "  
Dan hummed as he pulled the box of ornaments to him, "sucks for you I guess, " He joked, "cause I expect to get that blue one I showed you by Christmas! "  
Phil just shook his head fondly at his husband, "I'll do anything to make you happy, you know that. "  
Dan flushed bright red at the words, unable to keep his smile from growing to the point of being painful, "Phil that's so fucking cheesy. "Phil just chuckled lowly and ruffled Dan's hair.  
Dan smacked his hand away and rolled his eyes again, " Help me decorate the tree you spork, " He instructed, handing him several baubles that Phil obediently put onto the tree.  
Dan stood up to help him, hanging up a few ornaments as he hummed along with the music playing quietly in the background. It took him a few minutes to notice that Phil had stopped decorating with him and had stepped back to watch Dan as he swayed along to the music. Dan blushed slightly when he realized that his husband had stopped to admire him, "You're supposed to be helping, " He told him, pouting slightly.  
Phil snorted and pulled Dan into his arms, kissing him gently, "you're adorable. I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have even met you, let alone marry you. "  
Dan rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss him again, "you're such a dork. You don't have to flatter me anymore love, I've already married you. "  
Phil laughed and tightened his arms around him, "I'm not trying to flatter you baby, I just.... I love you. I feel really lucky, and I'm so happy I have you. "  
Dan let out a soft breath, his eyes clearly portraying the love he had for the man in front of him, "I love you too. "  
Phil cupped his cheek gently and ran his thumb across the soft angle of his cheekbone, "you're so beautiful... "  
"Phil... We need to decorate, " He told him, unable to stop smiling or force himself to pull away to continue doing so.  
"We can do it later can't we?"  
Dan snorted softly, "we've been saying that all month. Christmas is a week away Philly. "  
Phil groaned softly, "it really is isn't it? God time seems to go so much faster now. " He muttered, lying his head on Dan's shoulder.  
Years ago, maybe even months ago, Dan would have gone into a spiral because of a comment like that, face planted into the nearest patch of carpet and given up on life for a while, but not anymore. No, he'd gotten so much better with his mental health. Dan just wrapped his arms around Phils shoulders and held him close, "Time flies when you're having fun Phil, " He told him softly. He felt his husbands lips pull up into a smile against his shoulder and looked up at him.  
"Everyday with you is the most fun I've ever had, "


End file.
